The Chaos Chronicles: Volume 1
by CobaltLightning13
Summary: All the way in Haven Academy, a team of misfits is about to have their own hectic adventure in the RWBY universe. They will face everything from surviving the school year, competing in the Vytal tournament and dealing with a terrorist organisation in their first year of school, and that's only the beginning. Rated M for violence and gore. Cover Art by skarpsvaerd @ deviantart
1. Chapter 1: Paradise

**Hello, and welcome to The Chaos Chronicles: Volume 1! I would like to thank you for checking out my story, and I hope that you will continue to read right through to the end. If you have the time, please leave a review as they will help me further my writing abilities, therefore making it a better read for you.  
** **Anyway, thanks again, and please follow and fav!  
** **-CobaltLightning13**

CHAPTER 1

Cobalt Talionis walked slowly through the dense forest. He kept his head down, but the set of ears top his head strained as they searched the forest for its familiar sounds. He could hear a pair of rabbits hopping around nearby, there was a bird declaring its return to its chicks, and in the distance, he could hear a snake slithering along the ground. Skylar Frost, his best friend since they were six, walked tediously behind him. She was born blind and sometimes had trouble navigating dense forests such as this one.

"Sky," Cobalt said simply.

"Hmm?" She replied. She was somewhat small, standing at around five foot four. She had long, white hair that shimmered in the sunlight, which was done up in a very messy bun. This was essentially because Cobalt did her hair, and even after eleven years, he still had trouble with anything other than messy buns. Sky had slightly developed muscles and her upper arms were coated in small scars, given to her by Cobalt in their sparring sessions. Cobalt had a matching set of burn marks on his back, arms and legs.

Sky had a slightly rounded face, with a tiny button nose and bright red, thin lips. Her face, from the nose up, was wrapped in a pure white bandage that, she said, meant 'people didn't have to see my eyes.' Other than her parents, only Cobalt had actually seen her eyes. They were once a brilliant blue, but because of her blindness, had gradually become extremely milky and dull. Her skin was extremely pale, which matched her last name.

"Did you want to hold my tail?" Cobalt asked.

"No thanks. It just harder for me to 'see' in this forest... It's weird." Sky answered. Cobalt merely grunted, but they continued to walk through the forest in silence, listening to the sounds that emitted from everywhere in the vicinity. They were walking on a very faint, dirt path, with huge trees shooting up over their heads. They had thick trunks, and because the area was so densely populated with them, the canopy above meant that only flickers on sunlight even penetrated through to the ground. Even when it rained, it rarely touched the ground. Yet, even with the lack of rain hydrating the soil, it was extremely healthy.

This was due to the large underground pool of water. It was fed by the countless streams flowing down from the Parlia Mountain Range, which was nearby. There were also many ferns and other types of forest shrubbery on the floor, giving homes to many bugs and critters of the forest. Moss stained rocks were also densely scattered throughout the floor and large grey mushrooms were also a common sight. This was one of the few places untouched by humanity.

The pair kept walking down the path, with the scenery not changing, and eventually came to a stop under a large rock wall. There were vines hanging down from cracks in the surface, and moss clinging to it for dear life in large patches. The wall itself was huge, at a minimum, thirty metres high. They followed the right-hand side of the wall for a few minutes before a small gap appeared in the wall. It was covered completely by low-hanging vines, given was only half a metre or so wide. Because of the small clearance, Sky scraped herself a few times on the way through. It was ten metres long, yet when she reappeared on the other side; she could feel the difference in scenery.

She could feel the sun touch her face, and feel the wind whip at her hair. The coolness of the forest was replaced by the warmth of the sun. She quickly realized that this was due to the lack of a canopy above them.

"Where... are we?" She slowly asked.

"Paradise." Was Cobalt's simple reply. He looked around, and even though he had been here hundreds of times, it still took his breath away. There were no trees to protect them from the elements, but it gave him a view of the crystal blue sky above. It was a cloudless day, which just added to the spectacular view.

The stone wall enclosed this area, making it impossible to get in unless you found the entrance. The area was quite large, which was evidenced by the fact that it encompassed a huge waterfall, a glimmering lake, a small patch of small trees and ferns, and a pile of rocks next to the pool that Cobalt often used as a diving board.

They had walked in on the south-east side, and the patch of greenery was on the immediate left. It stretched all the way to the south-west corner, which was thirty metres away, and curved until it reached the pile of rocks. The rocks were easily in a pile that was five metres high, and Cobalt had clearly made a small stairway of sorts that reached the top. In front of the rocks was the pool of water. It was as large as the area of greenery at the entrance and was no less than three metres deep at any given point. At the very end of the wall was the waterfall.

Water gushed off the very top of the wall, crashing on the surface of the pool and sending ripples in all directions. There was a faint mist where the falling water made contact with the pool, which, in direct contact with the sunlight, created a small rainbow.

"If we ever find a way to get your sight back, I promise this is the first place I'll take you," Cobalt said strongly as they approached the pile of rocks.

"Thank you," She responded. "But it's weird. Everything was super hazy back in the forest like the aura's were being smudged out or something... But here, it's clear again."

"That is weird..." Cobalt agreed. He shrugged his backpack off and placed it on a large, flat rock on the base of the pile. He walked to the pool, and sat on the edge, letting his feet dangle in the cool water. It was crystal clear, allowing him to see to the bottom no matter how deep it was. He caught his reflection in the water and studied it for a second.

Cobalt was tall, easily breaking the six foot three barrier. He has jet black hair, although the ends are tinted blue, as were his wolf ears and tail. His muscles were well defined, which came from years of swordsmanship training, and boxing training. He has an oval face, which has a long, jagged scar that runs from his right cheekbone, over the bridge of his nose, and ends on his left cheekbone. He has extremely bright blue eyes that sparkle in the sun, and his skin was somewhat tanned. He shook himself out of his thoughts and stood back up.

"You wanna jump?" He suggested.

"Yeah, sure," She replied. They already had their bathers on underneath their clothes, and quickly took their outer layers off before climbing to the top of the rocks.

"Ready?" Cobalt questioned. Sky nodded, and with that, Cobalt wrapped his hands around Sky and hurled her into the pool. She flew through the air and landed with a massive splash. He smiled, before leaping in after her. They kicked around in the pool together for a few hours, until at least the sun decided to slowly lower itself below the rock wall.

They eventually clambered out of the pool, and Cobalt pulled two towels out of his bag. The wrapped the towels around themselves and slowly began to leave Paradise.

"Cobalt?" Sky piped up as they went back through the small crevice.

"Yeah?"

"Why haven't you told me about this place before?" She didn't sound mad, just genuinely confused.

"This forest... It's where it happened."

"Oh."

"But, because of what happened, I came back here all the time. There's a reason there aren't any Grimm here anymore." They continued to walk back through the forest, gradually making their way home.

"What is this forest called?" Sky questioned, moving away from the earlier subject.

"I'm not sure. I don't think it has a name."

"We should name it!" Sky yelled excitedly.

"Hmm... Do you have any ideas?"

"Nope..."

"Well, I do." Sky looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. He was about to talk when Sky walking into a low hanging branch.

"Damn! You alright?" Cobalt asked.

"Yeah, never better..." Sky replied. There was a small trail of blood creeping down her forehead, and even though there wasn't a lot, her bandage was beginning to stain a bright crimson.

"Oh damn, Mum is going to notice for sure..." Cobalt cringed. He helped Sky to her feet, and this time, she took his tail. "Is it the forest again?" Cobalt asked after a few metres.

"Yeah... It is like something is interfering with my ability to see with my aura. It's like... Someone or something is blocking it."

"Strange..." Cobalt said, his voice trailing off. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Sky broke the silence again.

"So, what was your idea for a name? Of this forest I mean." Cobalt snickered before answering.

"The..." He waited a few seconds for suspense.

"The Unnamed Forest." Sky face palmed as they continued the long trek home.


	2. Chapter 2: Haven

**AN: I'm really sorry about the HUGE delay between chapters, but on the bright side, I do have about a quarter of the book done, and the rest has been planned out. I'm hoping to have this story done by Feburary/March. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy your day! :P  
-CobaltLightning**

CHAPTER 2

The loud rumbling of the airship raised him from his deep slumber. He blinked a few times before standing up and raising his arms above his head and straining them in an effort to stretch them out.

"Morning sleepy head!" Sky called out cheerfully. Cobalt yawned and walked across the small airship.

"Morning." He grunted.

"The pilot said we're gonna be arriving pretty soon," Sky said excitedly. "Have you got everything?" Cobalt looked back across the airship. It was quite small, with a row of 4 chairs on either side of the ship, facing each other. It was here the pair had slept. The interior of the ship was relatively plain, the only thing breaking up the grey steel were windows. There was a small room adjoining the one they were currently in, and it was there that Cobalt went.

"Yeah, it's all here," Cobalt replied. Inside the tiny room was a light dangling from a chain and two suitcases. He picked up the latter and returned to the main room.

"Hey Cobalt, can you see Haven yet?" Sky asked.

"I dunno, give me a sec." He placed the suitcases next to Sky and went to the nearest window. All he saw was the ocean. Still, it was a spectacular view. The sun was just rising, and the water shimmered accordingly. "Nah, all I see is water."

"That's probably because you're looking out the wrong side," Sky snickered. Cobalt rolled his eyes at her before walking to the opposite side of the ship.

"Oh wow..." Cobalt sighed, and his tail was wagging extremely fast. He looked on breathlessly as Haven came into view. A massive tower breaks the horizon, far taller than any of the surrounding structures. From his vantage point, Cobalt could make out four large buildings that were identical to one another surrounding the tower in a diamond shape, though he couldn't begin to fathom why they were built like that. Thanks to his advanced eyesight due to his Faunus heritage, he could make out a limestone building behind the tower, however, he couldn't make out the finer details.

"How does it look?" Sky called out.

"It looks... like a safe haven," Cobalt said as he chuckled at his own wit.

"Oh, please never say that again." Sky sighed.

"In all seriousness, it looks gorgeous."

"Attention all passengers, please be seated as we will be landed in a few minutes." The pilot said over the intercom. Cobalt darted to Sky and strapped himself in.

"Here we go..." Sky said nervously.

"Don't worry. We've trained for this our whole lives." Cobalt said as he patted her hand. Sky clutched his hand as she felt the familiar panic and anxiety set in.

"Cobalt, what if it happens again?" She asked worriedly.

"Then I'll beat them senseless," He replied calmly. "But trust me, as a wolf Faunus, they'll focus their attention on me. Assuming this place is as bad as Sanctum." Cobalt laughed to himself as he imagined the scenario.

"What's so funny?" Sky asked.

"Well, it's not often that society sees a wolf Faunus and a blind girl who are best friends, is it?" Unbeknownst to Cobalt, Sky slightly cringed at the last part of his sentence. "And we're not really making an effort to hide who we are, are we? I mean, you've got your white bandages around your head, and I've got, well, my ears and tail."

Sky bolted upright and let out a small jolt of surprise as the airship landed heavily on the ground.

"Here, hold my tail," Cobalt said assuringly. Sky reached out and wrapped the tail around her hand. Like the rest of Cobalt's hair, it was a black that was tinted blue. Cobalt reached down and reached for the handles of the two suitcases, and they started walking out.

"Ahh..." Sky sighed as she stepped off. It had been too long on that airship, and she was finally able to taste some fresh air. They had landed on a dock on top of one of the buildings surrounding the central tower. They were relatively close to the edge of the roof, and Cobalt stood on the edge and peered over.

"Cobalt, there's someone here," Sky muttered quietly. He whipped his head around and discovered that a man was walking towards them. He was of an average height with short black hair. He had a somewhat youthful appearance, despite the many scars on his face indicating he'd been through many battles. He was wearing a grey suit and he carried himself with an air of confidence as he strode to Cobalt and Sky.

"Good morning, and welcome to Haven," the man said with a smile. "My name is Professor Jett, the headmaster of Haven Academy."

"Good morning sir," Cobalt said with a small bow of his head. "I'm Cobalt Talionis, and this is Skylar Frost."

"But you can just call me Sky," Sky said while extending a hand to Professor Jett.

"Ahh, it's a pleasure to finally meet you two in person," Jett said while shaking Sky's hand.

"Wait, you know who we are?" Sky exclaimed.

"Oh yes. I make a point to familiarise myself with each student who arrives at my academy. Especially two as remarkable as you."

"I'm sorry... But what's so remarkable about as?" Cobalt questioned.

"Well, you see, it's not every day a blind girl walks through here with the ability to defeat ninety percent of the other students." Sky looked at him dumbfounded. "And you, Mr Talionis. People who live through what you have tend to give everything up. But for whatever reason, you have survived, and most certainly thrived."

"H-how... How do you know?" Cobalt stuttered.

"I told you. I familiarise myself with my students." He paused. "Anyway, you two are extremely early. How would you like a quick tour?" Cobalt glanced at Sky, who flashed him a quick grin.

"That'd be great, thanks." Cobalt went to pick up their stuff but Jett stopped him.

"Don't worry about them. The pilot will leave them in the great hall." Cobalt shrugged his shoulders. With Jett taking the lead, they walked down to the ground level. They started with a quick tour of the outermost facilities, which included things such as outdoor sparring arenas, gyms for different martial arts, fields for the use of sports like football and grifball and running tracks. Cobalt was extremely impressed with the variety of activities students were able to do in their free time.

Jett explained that students were able to join different sporting clubs if they chose to, which Cobalt got really excited about. As they started to walk towards the centre of Haven, Jett explained the purpose of the four buildings surrounding the tower. One of the buildings was exclusively for students, which featured dorms, a large pool on the third floor and a gym. Sky decided she could get used to life here pretty quickly. The second building had the cafeteria in it.

The third building consisted of the classrooms and library, and this was the building in which the students would spend a large portion of their time. The fourth building was where the teacher's dorms, should they choose to live on campus, was located, along with any mission briefing rooms and the infirmary.

The last building they visited was the large limestone building that Cobalt spotted from the airship. It somewhat resembled a large, ancient church, as it had a triangular roof with a small tower on the end. There were large arched stained-glass windows running along each side, each either a cherry red or a shiny gold in colour. The building was in pristine condition, with no signs of decay or moss anywhere. Jett informed the pair that this was the great hall.

Cobalt spent a fair amount of time admiring the building before Jett led them back to the tower.

"Well, I'm afraid this is where our tour ends," Jett said.

"Wait, are we not going inside the tower?" Cobalt asked.

"I'm sorry, but the tower is strictly off-limits to everyone except me, my second-in-command and only the most trusted of huntsmen."

"Oh okay. Thanks for showing us around sir!" Sky said cheerfully.

"No worries, it was a pleasure," Jett replied. He walked to the tower and placed his hand on a scanner. The machine flashed blue and the doors opened. The pair looked at each other as the doors slammed closed.

"He seems nice," Cobalt said.

"Yep! His aura was pretty pure as well." Sky said happily.

"So where are we meant to go now?" Sky sighed.

"He said we have to meet at the great hall at three like seven times."

"Oh right." Cobalt laughed. "So, what do you wanna do for the next few hours?"

"We may as well just wait there. Maybe see who might make decent teammates?"

"Sounds good."

The great hall was even more spectacular on the inside. The walls were painted a cherry red colour but had a fancy golden pattern on them. White marble pillars that were painted gold in some sections ran alongside the wall. The carpet was the same cherry red and bright gold colour used in the rest of the room, in a diamond pattern. While there was nothing on the carpet now, the many markings indicated that many seats usually sat there. The sun shone through the windows, causing red and gold shadows to be projected onto the floor. There was a marble stage at the end of the room, which was large enough for a small band to play on.

Cobalt and Sky were sitting on their suitcases, leaning on a pillar in a corner of the room. Cobalt looked up from his scroll. There was currently about fifty other teenagers standing in groups and chatting. No one looked particularly interesting to him, so he turned his attention back to his scroll. It was currently one o'clock, two hours before Professor Jett was due to give a speech. He looked at Sky, who was currently meditating with her legs crossed and her head bowed down.

"So, what do you think?" Cobalt asked.

"Ehh. I don't really care about any of them," Sky stated, raising her head to look in Cobalt's direction. "But according to Jett, there should be another three hundred people arriving. These are just the early birds."

"Well, here's hoping to getting some competent teammates." Cobalt paused. "Oh, I forgot to let mum know that we've arrived." Sky face-palmed.

"Weren't you meant to message her when we got on the airship?"

"Yeah..." Cobalt groaned. He quickly pulled up his mother's contact information, and pressed 'dial'.

'"Cobalt? Is that you?" A worried voice called out.

"Hello mum! Sorry for not calling, I kinda got excited and forgot..." Cobalt heard a sigh of relief.

"That's fine, just please try to remember to call every once in a while. Anyway, how was the trip?" Cobalt's mother said with her usual cheeriness.

"It was great! The view from the airship was spectacular, and Professor Jett even gave us a tour of the place!"

"Aww, wasn't that sweet of him! And how's my baby girl been doing?" Sky overheard and cringed in embarrassment as Cobalt smirked at her.

"MUM!" She cried out.

"I'll take that as 'she's doing great'." She said while laughing. "Anyway, I'll let you two go. Good luck for tomorrow!"

"Wait wh-" Cobalt was cut off as the phone disconnected. "What did she mean by that?"

"I have no idea..." Sky's voice trailed off. Cobalt shrugged his shoulders and went back to playing games on his scroll, as Sky returned to meditating.

Half an hour passed, and Cobalt had long since stopped playing on his scroll. It had taken merely ten minutes for him to quit after he failed to surpass his high score, claiming that the 'machine had been cheating'. Sky continued to meditate, her focus broken only by Cobalt's groans of displeasure. Suddenly, she bolted upright in surprise.

"What's up Sky?" Cobalt asked.

"I think I found one." She said quietly.

"Huh? Where?"

"They're just... walking around. Wait, they're coming this way now." A few seconds passed as Cobalt tried to see who Sky was talking about. But given that the number of people in the room had quickly risen to about 150, it was becoming increasingly more difficult to find individuals. Cobalt gave up and rested his head on the pillar. He figured that the person would reach them soon if Sky said they were headed this way. Soon enough, he felt another presence standing next to him.

"H-hello." The person stuttered quietly.


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**AN: Thank you all for continuing to support my story! Please consider favouriting and following if you haven't already!  
** **-CobaltLightning13**

CHAPTER 3

Cobalt looked up from his seated position on the floor. In front of him stood a small boy who must've only just been taller than Sky. He was wearing a white jacket with a hood that had strange green markings on it, and the inside of the jacket was green. He had a black belt holding up a pair of white pants that had a streak of green running down the right side.

The boy's face was somewhat childish, still having some of that childhood chubbiness on it. He had olive green hair, with his fringe stuck up to the right. But his most notable feature was his eyes. They were the brightest of greens, so bright that Cobalt thought that they'd make good flashlights.

"Hey, how's it going?" Cobalt asked with a smile.

"I-I'm fine. M-my name is Oliver." Replied nervously.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Oliver. I'm Cobalt, and this is Sky."

"Hello!" Sky chipped in cheerfully.

"So, Oliver, what can we do for you?" Cobalt asked politely.

"W-w-well... Y-you see, I came here alone..." Oliver began slowly.

"And you were wondering if you could hang out with the cool kids?" Sky interrupted with a smile. Oliver breathed a sigh of relief.

"W-would you be ok with that?"

"Of course we would," Sky said happily.

"T-thank you!" Oliver exclaimed."I'll be right back, I-I just gotta grab my stuff." With that, he dashed off. Cobalt turned to look at Sky.

"Seriously?" Cobalt asked, raising his left eyebrow. "He's the one?"

"Yep. You definitely wouldn't know it from how he acts, and I'm assuming he doesn't look impressive, but his aura is about three times stronger than the average." Cobalt whistled in amazement. "But... there's a small darkness in him. I think... that he's like us."

"How so?" Cobalt questioned.

"I think he's been treated like crap, viewed with contempt."

"You want to take him under our wing, don't you?"

"Yep!" Sky proclaimed, emphasising the 'p'.

"But why could be possibly be treated like that? He doesn't seem like a bad kid, and he isn't a faunus."

"I..." Sky frowned on concentration. "I don't know. Maybe his stutter?"

"Hmm... Maybe..." Cobalt trailed off. A moment later, Oliver appeared holding a small green suitcase.

'Hello again!" He said cheerfully. He plonked himself down in front of Cobalt and Sky.

"So Oliver, where did you go to combat school?" Cobalt asked as Sky went back to meditating.

"I... have never been to a combat school before," Oliver muttered. Cobalt felt an intense heat coming from Sky for a brief second before she regained her composure.

"You've never been to a combat school?" She exclaimed. "How the hell did you get into Haven?"

"What do you mean? It was just a simple combat test and knowledge test, wasn't it?" Oliver questioned.

"Simple?! Almost every person here had to study for years at different combat academies just to be prepared for the test!" Cobalt laughed at his friend's reaction.

"What can I say? My parents just homeschooled me..." Oliver furrowed his brows in concentration as his voice trailed off. Cobalt looked at Sky and saw her lean forward. After a couple of seconds, Oliver seemed to make up his mind and relax. "And I guess their training was enough for me to get by." Cobalt and Sky looked at each other but didn't say anything.

"So why didn't you go to a school?" Cobalt asked. Oliver looked at the ground before answering.

"I... I didn't really fit in." Cobalt decided against questioning him further. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Cobalt's scroll buzzed.

"Oh my god!" Cobalt shouted as he started laughing hysterically. Oliver and Sky stared at him in confusion.

"Is everything alright Cobalt?" Oliver asked hesitantly. Cobalt kept laughing for a few minutes before calming himself down enough to speak.

"W-w-well, I jus- just got this text from Pyrrha..." He started snorting again, and the other two leant towards him in expectation. "And apparently some girl exploded and made a crater out the front of Beacon!" He finished just before he broke down again. "She even sent a photo!" He managed between laughs. The other two looked at his phone and began their own bout of laughter. In the picture, two girls were standing, covered in soot, in the middle of a massive blackened hole.

After the laughter died down, Cobalt and Oliver talked about themselves as Sky went back to meditating. She reached out with her aura and scanned the room. Although she'd been blind since birth she had taught herself how to see with her aura. While she wasn't able to make out any fine details, she could see the outlines of objects and she was able to look into people's aura, and by extension, their soul. She was able to read most people's true colours, which gave her and Cobalt an advantage in most battle's against people.

By reading someone's aura, she was immediately able to determine whether or not the person was capable of causing serious harm. There was always something in an aura that told Sky if that particular person had the conviction to purposely cause serious injury, or if they were capable of killing. Reading someone's aura, just like she did with Oliver, was able to tell her the strength of an aura, and what type of life they had led. Furthermore, she was able to identify one's emotions. After much practice, she was able to tell what someone was feeling based on the flare of their aura.

If someone was feeling sad or depressed, the flare of the aura would be much smaller than usual. If someone was happy, it would flare up. If someone was in love, their aura would spike when they got close to the person they had fallen for. Which is what her aura was doing now. She glanced at Cobalt and grimaced. Her own aura almost exploding out of her body, desperate to reach over to Cobalt, yet she couldn't help but notice that his aura barely changed as he gave her a side-long glance. She sadly resumed her meditating.

Sky was abruptly interrupted from her meditation as she heard footsteps on the stage, and someone cleared their throat over the microphone. There was immediate silence in the room as the person began talking.

"Good afternoon students. My name is Professor Aquila, the second in command at Haven..." Cobalt studied Aquila as she continued talking. She had some sort of red and white outfit on, with a pointed hood. There was a large sash around her waist, and it was lined with small throwing knives. She had two large tomahawks attached to her back and the blades seemed to have a purple tinge to them.

Cobalt refocused his attention to Aquila as her speech came to a close. A round of applause began as she walked off stage.

"What's happening?" Cobalt asked Sky. She looked at him and face palmed.

"Professor Jett is coming up to speak." She answered with a sigh. Cobalt grunted and focused on the headmaster of Haven as he reached the microphone.

"Tomorrow, your journey as Huntresses and Huntsmen in training will begin. Your adventures throughout your time at Haven will prepare you for life as fully fledged Hunters. As much as I would like to give you some long, rambling speech on the history of Haven and what not, I'm sure none of you wants to hear it. So I'll simply say this. Be safe. Tomorrow is the initiation, so get some rest tonight. You will need every ounce of strength you have at your disposal tomorrow." Jett said as he studied the mass of students in front of him. "Thanks for listening, and welcome to Haven."

The mass of students clapped him off the stage, and they gradually separated back into the groups they were chatting in before the Professors addressed the new students. Cobalt turned back to his friends and jolted in surprise when an unfamiliar face stared back at him.

"Hello! How's it going, man? My name is Reese!" The girl excitedly said in one breath.

"Hey, I'm Cobalt." He replied. He extended a hand, and she shook it. Cobalt took this as a chance to study the stranger. She had somewhat long, green hair with matching green eyes. She had a strip of black paint underneath each of her eyes and she seemed to wear a permanent smile. She was wearing a tattered blue jacket with a pink top beneath. She wore black, fingerless gloves and her shorts were the same shade of dull pink as her top.

"A-and I'm Oliver," Oliver muttered quietly while quickly shaking Reese's hand.

"It's a pleasure, little man!" She replied cheerfully.

"And this is Sky." Cobalt took the chance to get Sky's input on the person as he turned around. Sky gave him the slightest of nods before shaking hands with Reese.

"It's fantastic to meet you Sky! How hard is it being a huntress-in-training being blind? It sounds really really difficult dude!" Reese seemed to ignore the fact that Sky's muscles tensed up, and both of Cobalt's eyebrows were raised. "I mean, how do you see Grimm and other people? Do you just guess where they are?" Reese asked with a chuckle. Sky looked nervously to Cobalt before he placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"First off, it is good to meet you too. Secondly, it was quite difficult to start off, but after Cobalt helped refine my aura, it became easier. And I basically am able to 'see' my environment thanks to my aura." Sky explained while facing the floor.

"Ohh that's soooo cooooool! Do you think I could see like you? Or do I need to lose vision? Could you train me anyway?" Reese asked, getting more and more excited with each word.

Sky couldn't help but smile. "I think you need to loose your vision fully for it to work. Trust me, Cobalt has tried before."

"Hey! I didn't not!" Cobalt exclaimed, jumping to his own defence. Sky simply placed her hands on her hips, tilted them ever so slightly and pursed her lips. To a bystander, the scene may remind them of a mother staring down a child. After a few seconds, Cobalt cracked. "Fine! I tried four times! Happy?"

Sky merely laughed at him. "See? It's useless for you to try." Sky said, now speaking to Reese.

"Aww!" Reese pouted. "But it sounds so cool!"

"Trust me..." Sky's voiced trailed off. "You'd much rather have your normal vision..." She finished quietly. Reese thankfully had enough tact to not push it any further and instead started shuffling through her bag. Cobalt, who had taken his seat on his bag, pulled her into a hug and Sky was more than happy to stay there for the time being. However, as luck would have it, another stranger intruded their small group.

"Hey, fellas! Did you guys want some bananas?" Cobalt glanced up and saw the boy who had walked to their group. He had short blonde hair with piercing dark grey eyes. He clearly had no sense of formality, as he was simply wearing a white t-shirt that he hasn't bothered to button up and a pair of blue jeans. He was carrying around a large plate, which had been stacked with many bananas.

"I would absolutely love one! How much did you want for one?" Reese asked.

"Ahh, no cost. I'm just handing some out to everyone." The boy replied.

"Nonsense! Here's... One, two, three..." Reese paused as she counted some of the change in her purse. "Here's ten lien!" She said happily as she exchanged items with him.

"Hey, thanks a lot!" He replied. He looked down at Cobalt, who still had Sky in an embrace. "Would you two like one?"

"Yes, please. I'll take one for her as well." Cobalt answered. "And I'm Cobalt by the way." The others introduced each other as the boy shook hands with them.

"Well, my name is Sun Wukong, and I arrived here from Vacuo just under a week ago." He said after all introductions had been made. "Well, I've only been to a quarter of the room, so I'll catch you guys later."

"See ya Sun," Cobalt called out as he was swallowed by the crowd of students surrounding them. The other four sunk back into their conversations as night rapidly approached. At seven, as the sun finished setting, a group of staff members came around and gave everyone sleeping bags and roll-out mattresses. But as Cobalt went to set up his sleeping arrangement for the night, he discovered Sky had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Aww! She's so cuuuute!" Reese squealed. Cobalt smiled at her.

"Hey, do you mind unzipping my sleeping bag, Reese?" He asked.

"Nah, not at all." She made quick work of unzipping the bag and threw it at Cobalt. He fluffed it out and made sure it covered both him and Sky.

"D-did you want a-a mattress?" Oliver asked hesitantly.

"Yes please Oliver." Oliver hit up and slid one between the arch of Cobalt's lower back and the wall, and went back to his sleeping bag.

"Thank you, Oliver," Cobalt said quietly, becoming aware that the lights started to him.

"N-no worries." Came the reply. Soon enough, the room was plunged into darkness and Cobalt could hear everyone breathing peacefully in their sleep. He smiled to himself as he thought over his first day at Haven. No one had given either him or Sky any grief, and that was all he could've asked for. Yet, he'd seemly already made three new friends, albeit quirky ones. Then again, he was a Faunus and Sky was blind. Shuffling slightly on his pack, he closed his eyes and gradually drifted off the sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4: Initiation

**AN: Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying my story, and if so, you'll finally be treated to a bit of action in this chapter, and the ones that follow. I really hope you enjoy, and please, review, favourite and follow!  
** **-CobaltLightning13**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Oliver glanced out the window of the high-flying airship that they were currently in. They were flying above a massive swampland, which stretched out to the horizon in very direction. Dense clusters of dull green trees were scattered along the floor, and vines hung limply from most of them. The ground itself seemed unstable, looking like it was ready to swallow people the moment they set foot on it. He gulped. He was so far out of his comfort zone that he felt the beginning of a panic attack start to spasm across his chest.

"Hey. You're alright." Cobalt said calmly as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Oliver looked up at him and nodded. He felt calmer just from his touch. He slowed his breathing and wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"Thanks." He muttered. Cobalt merely smiled in response.

"Excuse me, your attention please." Professor Aquila called out over the speaker in the airship. "You will be approaching the drop site in less than five minutes. Please, perform any final checks to your weapons and wing suits before taking your positions on either side if the ship. As soon as you drop, you must find another person. The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years. Once you have been paired up, you are to find a large cave, which is to the north of the airship, and it will have torches surrounding it. Inside will be a number of relics. Choose one and make your way back to Haven. But a warning, students. There will be many Grimm in these swamps. While we will be monitoring you, we will not intervene should you get into trouble. So please, stay safe." There were a few seconds of static as the speaker cut out.

"Well. This should be fun." Cobalt said in an attempt to get someone to laugh. But everyone was already focused on the task ahead and ignored him. He picked up his weapon and checked his wing suit for any obvious faults. Finding none, he quickly checked Sky's and returned to his spot by the edge of the airship.

"Hey. I will find you, and I have a feeling you'll be looking for me." Cobalt said reassuringly to Sky, who had begun sweating profusely.

"I hope so..." She replied nervously.

"And hey, even if you don't. You might find Reese, or Sun, or Oliver. You can always go to them if you have to."

"I suppose you're right..."

"Aren't I always?" Sky just huffed and turned away from him. Cobalt too turned away and looked out the window. He cracked a smile as he saw the scene in front of him. An airship, exactly like theirs, was one hundred or so meters or front of him. He watched as the flooring seemed to drop away, and dozens of students fell out. As they were all wearing wingsuits, they were able to somewhat control their descent. Although he grimaced as he saw a few people collide with each other.

"One minute warning!" The pilot yelled. The airship was immediately silenced. Seconds passed unbearably slowly. Cobalt glanced around now even he was starting to get a little nervous. He was slowly clenching and unclenching his fist as he heard a loud siren sound from inside the airship.

"HERE WE GO!" Someone shouted. Straight after, the floor gave way underneath their feet and the students plummeted out of the ship. Cobalt felt nothing but ecstasy. He could feel the wind viciously kicking at his ears and tail, yet he loved it. In his opinion, there was nothing quite like the thrill of free falling at ridiculous speeds with nothing but yourself to slow down.

Cobalt stretched his limbs out and slightly tilted his body forward. He was picking up even more speed and he ate up the distance between him and the ground. He threw himself upwards as the ground became dangerously close and he began to glide over the expanse of swampland. He was about ten meters from the ground when something slammed into his side.

"What the he-" He was cut off as he smashed into a tree. "Oh damn that hurt!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his head. His ears twitched and he scanned the area as he tried to find signs of his distraction, but he was still barely able to stand upright, let alone use his senses to the best of his ability.

He shook his head a few times and the fog in his mind cleared. He was standing in a small clearing, surrounded on all sides by a thick mangrove. At the far side of the clearing, a tiny nevermore was desperately trying to fly, but failing spectacularly.

"So that's what hit me?" Cobalt thought aloud. He decided to ignore it and tried to hone in on Sky. However, he could already hear gunshots, and the smell of gunpowder meant he wasn't able to scope her out. He scratched his chin as he fell deep into thought and tried to remember which direction Sky fell in. Unfortunately, Cobalt had been to enthralled in the fall to pay any attention to her.

"Aww well. She's got a better chance of finding me anyway." He reasoned as he walked to the north. To his dismay, he realised that the wolf in him absolutely loved the water, and he felt himself physically restraining himself as he felt the urge to roll in the water at his feet. He cursed and continued trudging along. However, he froze on the spot as he smelt a familiar scent.

"Oh no..."

* * *

Sun stood above the smouldering remains of the Grimm he had just defeated. He had a cut above his eye where a stray claw had caught him, and there was blood slowly leaking out of the wound. He walked out of the cluster of trees he had been fighting in and sighed when he exited into the swamp.

"It can't be too much further, right?" Sun sighed to himself. He wiped some sweat and dirt onto his pants and continued to search for another soul. As he walked, he noticed the ground underfoot begin to transition from the murky green water he had become accustomed to, and instead become a smooth stone. He just shook his head and kept his ears peeled for the slightest sound, yet the silence was deafening. He continued walking with his head down.

"Well, at least there shouldn't be any Grimm here?" Sun said to himself. But, as luck would have it, three Beowolves jumped out for, a nearby crevice in the rock.

"Seriously? This is like a bad fanfiction..." He muttered to himself. As he charged at the Beowolves, his eyes widened in horror as he saw an entire nest of Beowolves crawling out of the crevice. Using the momentum of his charge, he pummelled the nearest one in the face with a heavy punch, cracking the bones around its face. As it kicked off it and landed a few meters away from the crevice. He continued backpedalling until he saw the entire nest facing him. There was twenty of them, with two Beowolf Majors staring him down. Sun pulled out his staff, widened his stance and prepared to fight.

What he didn't expect was a large, dark-skinned boy to leap out a cluster of trees, and smash his oversized sword in the middle of the nest. Debris and Beowolves went flying everywhere as the impact with the ground formed a large crater. With a single strike, the nest had been reduced to 5 Beowolves. Unfortunately, both of the Majors remained. The dark skinned boy pulled his sword out of the ground and swung viciously at the nearest Beowolf, parting its head from its neck.

However, other four Beowolves had come to their senses and began throwing themselves at the boy. As strong as he was, his sword was too big to fend off two Beowolf Majors, and two Minors. Sun wasted no time joining the fray, jumping over the head of the boy and slamming his staff into the Beowolf who was about to attack. It reeled backwards and Sun pressed his advantage, ruthlessly stroking at it until the bone mask cracked and it breathed its last breath. He looked back and saw the other boy had defeated the last Beowolf Minor and was facing off against the two Majors.

"Hey! Can you distract them for a moment or two?" The boy called out.

"Yeah, I'll 'swing' right to it!" Sun said cheerfully. Sun leapt into the air, wrapping his tail around a low hanging branch and using his momentum to fling himself into the nearest Beowolf. He cracked his staff across its face and flipped over it's back. The other one tried to swing at his but only succeeded in hitting the other Major. The uninjured one kept swinging ferociously at Sun, but its attacks were wild and easy to dodge. Thanks to his Faunus heritage, he was able to athletically flip in between its paws while delivering small blows to its body. By this time, the other Major had rested enough to come back into the fight.

"Hey, you ready?" Sun shouted.

"Yeah, you might wanna move." The boy shouted. Sun looked over at him and saw his sword was shining a fierce white, as was his eyes. The were Roman numerals on his sword and chest that were pitch black, and they seemed to glow and the black seemed to spread a little. Then, he leapt forward and he was gone. Sun looked around in confusion and was about to curse when he couldn't find him, but jumped in surprise when the Beowolves seemed to shatter in front of his eyes. They literally fell apart, falling in millions of tiny pieces.

"What the hell?" Sun said bewildered.

"That, my friend, was my semblance." Sun jumped as the boy appeared to materialise in front of him. "Hi, I'm Sage Ayana."

"Sun..." Sun stated slowly. "Sun Wukong." Sage smiled at him.

"Well, Sun Wukong, it's a pleasure to be your partner. Should we be off to find this cave or something?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. But seriously, what was that?"

"I told you, it was my semblance. I was born with the rare ability to distort time."

"Oh wow. That's seriously cool man."

"Thanks. But we really should start to move." Sun nodded at him, and they fell into a companionable silence as they continued walking north.

* * *

"Hey, Sun!" Reese shouted. She glided next to Sun on her hoverboard, who smiled at the energetic girl in front of him.

"Sup Reese?" Sun replied.

"Oh, nothing much. I just ran into Bolin here," Reese said as she gestured to a slim boy behind her. He was wearing a yellow sash over a dark blue vest, with grey pants which had yellow lacing on the sides. His outfit was completed with black fingerless gloves and a dark grey necklace. "And we defeated a few Grimm, then made our way here!" She continued in happily.

"Hello. I am Bolin Hori. It's good to meet you." He said formally.

"Hey man, I'm Sun. The guy standing over there's Sage." Sage walked forward and shook Reese's and Bolin's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Well, enough pleasantries. Shall we take our leave?" Sun asked.

"Since when did you speak so formally?" Reese asked while laughing.

"Since I felt like it?"

"Maybe you'd be taken a little more seriously if you even buttoned your shirt up." Bolin and Sage looked at each other as Sun and Reese continued to trade friendly banter with one another.

"What did we get into?" Sage asked Bolin.

"I have no idea," Bolin said as he shrugged his shoulders. The pair walked into the cave, with the boisterous pair continuing to dig into each other as they trailed them in. The cave itself was dimly lit, with massive stalagmites desperately trying to reach the ceiling as stalactites tried to reach the ground. Tiny drops of water could be heard splashing against the ground every now and then. The path was quite narrow, however, it opened up into a massive clearing after a few hundred metres.

Inside the clearing, a hundred or so marble podiums were standing in a random formation, and each had a relic of some sort on top. Some were made of gold, and sparkled in the dim light, however, others stood much less and were less than spectacular. But what was most intriguing about the room was the faint red trail that weaved through the podiums.

"Hey, Sage," Sun called out.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"That isn't... blood, is it?" Sun asked nervously. Sage said nothing and instead followed the train, with Sun and Bolin a few metres behind him. Reese simply flew overhead with her board.

"Oh, my god! What the hell happened here?" She shrieked.

"What's happening Reese?" Sun shouted desperately.

"She... she's hurt bad..." A familiar voice said sadly.

"Cobalt?" Sun called out. He sprinted the rest of the way and reeled back in surprise as he saw the scene in front of him. Sky was lying with her head in Cobalt's lap, however, her midsection was wrapped in a white bandage of some sort. At least, it would've been white had it not been saturated in blood. Blood was slowly dripping off the bandage and onto the floor, where a tiny puddle had already been formed.

Sun looked at Cobalt and realise he had bright patches of blood on his hand, evidence of the fact he had clearly been the one to put the bandage on Sky. He heard Sage and Bolin gasp as they too saw the disturbing image in front of them.

"What the hell happened Cobalt?"


	5. Chapter 5: Camaraderie

**AN: Here's more of that action I promised! Please feel free to leave a review, follow or favourite!  
-CobaltLightning13**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Cobalt followed the scent, willing his legs to move faster then he'd moved before. As he sprinted past a cluster of trees, he saw the first piece of physical evidence proving that he hadn't imagined the scent. The tree closest to him had a large streak of blood painted across it. He gritted his teeth and continued to follow the trail. Then he heard the Grimm.

The hideous, primal cry that invoked fear into most people. But Cobalt just pumped his legs harder, and he noticed that there were some Grimm corpses nearby. They were only just starting to fade away, and his nose recoiled at the smell of burnt flesh. He quickly realised that the Grimm carcases were that of Ursa.

He continued to follow the cry into a small area which was densely populated with tiny groups of trees. There was at least twenty Ursa dashing forward, seemingly chasing someone. He saw a bright flash of white about fifty metres in front of him, and an Ursa was flung back so far that Cobalt was forced to roll to his right to dodge. Cobalt pulled two jet back hilts, both the size of the corresponding hand, from the bottom of his gauntlets. As he sprinted, he stuck the two ends together, forming a double-sided hilt.

As he ran, he focused his aura into it, and the hilt responded by glowing red. Then, a large, red blade materialise at both ends of the hilt. Each blade was bigger then Cobalt himself, yet when he ran and the blade went through him, it caused him no harm.

The same couldn't be said for the Ursa he was chasing. He leapt through the air and landed on the slowest Ursa, driving his blade deep into its skull. It let out a gurgled cry then it collapsed instantly, and Cobalt leapt off its body. The Ursa closest turned and roared at him. Cobalt howled back, tilting his head and easily drowning the Ursa out. Every single Ursa in the vicinity heard his challenge, and they turned away from who they were chasing to kill Cobalt.

The Ursa that arrived first were easy to deal with. With a few quick slashes, body parts were sent flying and the charred flesh smell got stronger. Without a seconds hesitation, Cobalt leapt above the heads of the Grimm charging at him and slammed his blade into the ground. There was a massive explosion, and the Ursa within ten meters got sent flying backwards, with simultaneously erupting into flames.

Even though the closest Ursa was over ten meters away, Cobalt swung his blade, causing a blade of fire of leave his blade and hit the Ursa square in the middle of the chest. It howled in pain, and it swung its arms in a miserable effort to relieve its pain. However, all it did was smash the skulls of four other Ursa, killing them as well.

The final Ursa stared at Cobalt with fear flashing through its eyes. It was about to turn and leave when Cobalt's hilt glowed purple. His blade rapidly changed into a purple as well, and he pointed the tip of the blade at the Ursa. Lightning darted out of the tip, and it crackled through the air as it met the final Ursa. It spasmed and cried out, but was reduced to silence as it crumpled forward. Cobalt, breathing heavily, wiped his forehead then jogged to where the Grimm were heading before he interrupted.

As he realised the ground had changed from the murky swamp he had been running through into stone, he also became rapidly aware that many droplets of blood where staining the rock. Cobalt smelt it, confirming what he dreaded. The blood was Sky's, and it was very fresh. Cobalt followed the trail, arriving at the cave surrounded by torches. He noticed the pedestals and had he not been in a panic, should've realised that no one else had been here yet.

He weaved through the pedestals until he came to the edge of the cavern. He whimpered as he saw Sky, bleeding heavily, sitting upright with her back to the wall.

"Sky...? Can you hear me?" Cobalt asked nervously.

"...yes..." Came the strained reply. Cobalt ripped the sleeves of his shirt off and knelt next to Sky. There was a large gash running across her stomach, and Cobalt immediately went to work wrapping the sleeves of his shirt around it, forming a makeshift bandage. But out of curiosity, he smelt the wound. He widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

"Sky, what happened?"

"Grimm... So many Grimm..."

"Are you sure? Because... there's no venom."

"What...?"

"You know? When a Grimm strikes someone, it injects some venom into its prey. Yet, I can't see nor smell any sign of Grimm toxin in the wound. Which I guess is a good thing, but I just want to make sure."

"I'm... Sure..." Cobalt grunted and tried to figure out what to do. He could treat the wound as if it had the toxin in it, but given that it would be painful, it might not be worth it seeing as Cobalt couldn't identify any signs of Sky having any trace of the poison in her system. He decided to simply wrap the bandage around her and plan out the next course of action.

He could try to carry Sky back to Haven, but if he was jumped by Grimm, he wouldn't stand a chance. Dismissing that idea, he decided to wait for someone else to arrive to get their relic, and he'd simply ask them for help. He sat against the wall next to Sky, and Sky adjusted her position so that she was lying in Cobalt's lap. They didn't have to wait long before they heard other people coming into the cave. Cobalt smiled when he recognised the scents of Sun and Reese.

"And that's how it all went down," Cobalt concluded. Reese's jaw has hanging open as if it had a broken hinge, and Sun was staring at him wide-eyed. Bolin and Sage looked at each other and nodded.

"We should go now. If we stay together, we will have a better chance of getting back safely." Bolin stated. Cobalt nodded and gently picked up Sky bridal style.

"I'm Cobalt by the way, and this is Sky." He said, nodding at Bolin and Sage.

"I'm Sage," Sage responded as they started walking.

"My name is Bolin." He added. They walked with Sage and Sun at the front, with Cobalt carrying Sky in the middle. Reese and Bolin took up the rear of the pack. They exited the cave and walked almost half way to Haven before having a break. They rested for five minutes before they took off again. The others kept offering to carry Sky, but Cobalt kept refusing. They came across the stray Grimm every so often, but they were dealt with within seconds.

"How much further?" Reese asked. She and Bolin and swapped positions with Sun and Sage, and they now lead the pack.

"No more than ten minutes," Sage answered. They continued forward, glancing around just in case another Grimm reared its head.

"Hold it!" Sun whispered loudly. The pack stopped as he tentatively approached a cluster of trees. Everything was silent, so silent that you could have heard a pin drop.

Then, a two huge Ursa Major leapt out of the trees, forcing Sun to retreat to the rest of the group. Everyone but Cobalt took up their battle stances, and they waited for the Ursa to make a move. Cobalt slowly walked backwards and rested Sky on a tree five metres away. He then pulled out his own weapon but didn't venture any more than a few meters from Sky. Sun was about to charge the Ursa when the ground underneath them violently shook, and a hole erupted in the ground I front of the Ursa.

A gigantic Deathstalker crawled out and roared. The two Ursa charged at the group, with the Deathstalker a few metres behind. Cursing their luck, Reese and Sun also charged at the two Ursa, leaving the Deathstalker to Bolin and Sage. The Ursa that Reese was fighting swung a fist at her, which areas easily dodged. However, she didn't notice it's other fist, which collided with her chest with an ugly snap. She flew through the air and landed with a splash. The Ursa menacingly strode to her side. However, before Cobalt could react, he heard someone shout.

"Don't you dare!" The voice yelled. Whoever it was, Cobalt couldn't see because of the other Ursa and Deathstalker blocking his vision. What he did see though was four arrows sailing through the air and embedding themselves in the Ursa's back. It simultaneously burst into flame, froze over, spasmed as electricity ran through his muscles and the fourth arrow seemed to make the Ursa move much slower than usual.

Cobalt's eyes widened in surprise as four Oliver's leapt through the air, and buried their swords into the dying Ursa's back. One of the Oliver's helped Reese up, but she was barely able to stand, let alone walk. The other three Olivers ran towards the other Ursa but were forced to duck as it flew through the air at impossible speeds. Sun, who was fighting the Ursa, had his jaw open in surprise. A tall girl, with long, bright blue hair was standing where the Ursa had been, with her arm extended. Sun realised that her right arm was completely robotic, which is how she was able to punch the Ursa that hard.

All the Olivers pulled out their bows and took aim at the Deathstalker as the blue-haired girl rose her robotic hand and pointed it at the behemoth. Bolin and Sage flipped away as four arrows danced from the air. They all made contact with the flesh of the Deathstalker. The girl was firing bullets out of her arm, and the bullets had trails of fire behind them. The Deathstalker screamed as it caught fire, which soon spread to its whole body. The girl pulled out a massive blue sword with red edges and plunged in into the head of the beast to out of out of its misery.

"What the hell was that?" Sun asked after a few moments of silence. Oliver grinned back as the other Olivers merged into him. Sun was left speechless as Oliver explained.

"That was my semblance! Anyway, guys, this is Azure." He said, pointing at the girl. "Azure, this is Reese, Sun..." He paused as he saw Bolin and Sage. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know your names."

"Bolin and Sage, respectively." Sun helped.

"Thanks. Over there is Cobalt and Sky." However, he froze when he saw Sky. He sprinted over to her and knelt in front of her. "What happened?"

"It's a long story. I'll explain once we get back." Cobalt said. He picked Sky up, and the large group made their way back to Haven.

Cobalt was panting, desperate for air as Sun held the door for the Infirmary open for him. Sky had been fading in and out of consciousness since Oliver and Azure had caught up with them, which had urged the group to walk fast. Only Sun accompanied Cobalt into the infirmary as he felt that if everyone came it would be way too crowded. Sun was now speaking to the nurse at the reception, although Cobalt couldn't be bothered listening in on the conversation.

He did, however, notice the nurse stand up and leave the reception, and came back a few seconds later with a hospital bed, rolled it next to Cobalt. He gently placed Sky on the bed and went to follow the nurse as she walked back out of the reception.

"I'm sorry young man, but you won't be allowed through until we're done treating her." She explained. Cobalt was about to argue when Sun stopped him.

"Let's sit down Cobalt. I'm sure it'll only be a few minutes." He said reassuringly. The nurse nodded ever so slightly at him before rushing back through the doors. The pair sat down and waited in silence. It had been a long day, and Cobalt didn't feel like he had the energy to converse with anyone. Sun seemed to understand even though he hadn't said anything, and he was content to simply read a magazine until the nurse reappeared. Thankfully, they only ended up waiting for ten or so minutes.

"Excuse me, Sun was it? You may now see your friend. If you would follow me please." Sun and Cobalt were on their feet in record time and promptly followed the nurse through the outbreak doors out of the reception. They were now in a long corridor, with each side containing at least twenty rooms. The corridor was a simple affair, white a pure white paint job all the way around, and a few framed pictures hanging from the walls.

The nurse led them through a door and into the room that Sky was resting in. The nurse walked to the foot of the bed and picked up the clipboard that was hanging off it.

"So, your friend Sky here has sustained a moderate level of blood loss thanks to a Grimm attack. She al-" She stopped talking abruptly as Cobalt interrupted her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I do not believe that she was injured by a Grimm." He interjected.

"And why is that?" The nurse replied.

"Have you treated her for any Grimm toxins?" Cobalt asked.

"No, I'd assumed that you did at the scene of the injury because there was no sign of any toxins."

"See, that's what got me thinking. There was no sign of anything at all. When I found her, I went to treat the wound for any Grimm toxins, yet I found none."

"But that would mean..."

"That someone did this to her." Sun finished for her. The nurse stood the flabbergasted.

"Surely another student wouldn't dare injury another, especially at initiation."

"I don't know. But would you kindly inform Professor Jett about this? I'm sure he would be most interested." The nurse nodded rapidly at Cobalt before darting out the room. Cobalt picked up the clipboard which the nurse had tossed on a desk as she left the room.

"So, she lost some blood, and is extremely exhausted," Cobalt stated for Sun's benefit.

"Well, at least that means she'll recover quickly. We wouldn't want her to miss the assembly tomorrow."

"Nah we wouldn't." They were both silent for a few seconds. "Hey, if you want, you can go and tell everyone she's ok. I'm gonna stay here until she wakes up." Cobalt said.

"Yeah, sure thing man. In case I don't see you again, goodnight." Sun said.

"Night," Cobalt replied as Sun left. He picked up one of the visitor's chairs, placed as close to Sky as he could, and fell asleep. The nurse arrived a few minutes later and smiled when she saw Cobalt, curled up in a ball with his tail wrapped around himself, fast asleep. She pulled a blanket out of the supply closet in the hall and left Cobalt to get some sleep.


End file.
